The Ghost Before Christmas
by Whitefox209
Summary: Danny gets left behind during Christmas. He is then kidnapped to a ghost party. how will Danny feel? I don't own Danny Fantom
1. Chapter 1

The ghost before Christmas

It was a two days away from being Christmas. Everyone was at the mall doing their Christmas shopping. Jazz was thinking what to get Danny. She already bought her parents their presents, but she didn't know what to get her little brother. Jazz noticed a couple teens pass by.

"Hey did you hear that Dumpty Humpty's new album just came out," one of the teens asked his friend.

"Yeah dude, check it I already got it," he cheered back." What those two teens hadn't known was that they just gave Jazz the answer to her problem. She then ran to the music store hoping they hadn't sold out the new Dumpty Humpty album. On the other side of the mall Danny, Sam, and Tucker had already finished their Christmas shopping. Sam was cheery as she always was during the holidays. People were actual scared on how cheery she was. She notice that Danny wasn't much in the spirit this year again.

"Danny what's wrong," Sam asked her moody friend. "Every year your always so moody."

"And every year you keep forgetting why," Danny snapped back. Sam raised her eyebrow not sure what Danny had meant. He sighed pointing to his parents.

"Santa does exist," cried Jack

"No he doesn't Jack," Maddie yelled back.

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Oh yeah," Sam said trying not laugh. "Pft, Your family's annually Santa exist campaign." Sam trying not to laugh.

"It isn't funny Sam," Danny yelled. "Every year it's the same stupid fight. He exists he doesn't exists, it's driving me crazy. Every year they ruin Christmas for me.

"Dude chill," Tucker said to his friend. "I'm it can't turn out as bad as it did last year." Tucker and Sam each put their hand on Danny's shoulder with a smile. Then a really cute red head walked past them. "Now if you will excuse me I have some holiday tradition to up hold," Tucker said while putting on a mistletoe hat. Danny then thought with a smile maybe Tuckers right. Maybe this year will be better. He thought that until a sign came smashing into face. Danny got up from his attack.

"Danny," both his parents cried as they rushed over to their injured child. They both helped him to his feet. Danny felt something in his in his mouth. So he spit it out and it turned out to be a tooth.

"Now Danny that's last of your baby teeth," Jack cheered. "Remember to put that tooth underneath you pillow for the tooth fairy!" Maddie sigh putting her head in her hand. Sam slowly backed away not wanting to be a part of what was going to happen.

"Jack I've told you the tooth fairy isn't real and neither is Santa," Maddie told her husband.

"No they both do exist and everyone here but you knows it," Jack yelled at Maddie. Before any of them could start another fight Danny managed to sneak away. When he was alone Danny stuck the tooth back into its socket. He sat down sighing thinking this year will suck out loud. He looked to his right to see a robotic Santa cheering Ho-Ho-Ho. Danny out of angry blasted the Santa's head clean right off. Then out of nowhere the Box Ghost came popping out of one the boxes from the decapitated Santa's feet.

"Beware for I am thy Box Ghost," he roared." Here to deliver you an invitation." The Box Ghost handed Danny an envelope then disappeared into the box he came out of. Danny ripped open the envelope to find a letter taped onto a candy cane. He shoved the candy cane into his mouth before reading the letter.

"What the," Danny said out loud. He couldn't even read the letter, because the penmanship was so bad. How was he supposed to read this? He shoved the letter into his pocket and headed home. Danny hoped he could spend his holidays when his friends, but that was thrown out the window. Tucker was moving to his family's cabin until after New Year's. Sam was going to Europe to visit her aunt and uncle for the holidays. They all exchanged presents before leaving. Now Danny was left with only his family. Christmas Eve came by very quickly. Danny's parents were still arguing over the hole Santa Clause thing. Jazz managed to escape this nightmare by going to Dash's Christmas party. Jazz told Danny she was sorry for leaving him by himself. Danny told her not to worry saying he completely understood why she couldn't stay home.

So now here he is still listing to his parents argue. If the arguing wasn't bad enough the eggnog was way past expired and the goose was burnt to a crisp. Danny decided to head to the one place he knew he could get away from all this madness. Maddie saw her son getting up and heading into the other room.

"Danny where are you going," she asked him. Danny turned to his head to his parents.

"I'm going to bed I'm tired," he lied his parents. When Danny left the room Maddie frowned thinking this had something to do with her and Jack.

_In the Ghost Zone_

"I can't believe this," yelled Danny. He started throwing Christmas decorations then blasting them. "On the one time of year that you're supposed to spend time with family friends, I spend it alone! Every year it's always the same thing. Fighting, yelling, and more yelling! Raaaa I hate Christmas!" With that final outburst Danny threw their Christmas tree and blasted it into ash. Breathing heavily Danny didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him. Danny turned around to meet and fist knocking him out. Danny was now in an unfamiliar room still unconscience.

"You finally found him," said a voice.

"Are you kidding with all the racket he was making I could of found him in my sleep," said another voice

Danny was now waking up. "Where am I," he moaned. Lights flashed on.

"Merry Christmas," said a group of ghosts. Danny was horrified to see he was surrounded by all his enemies. Danny jumped to his feet and readied his plasma ray's.

"What's going on here," he demanded

"Easy there ghost child," Skulker said. "This is our annually truce."

"Annual what," Danny asked.

"Truce," Skulker said. "And you're late. Didn't you read the invitation it said eight o'clock sharp." Danny took the piece of paper he got from the Box Ghost and handed it to Skulker. Skulker read the letter and pulled out a tape recorder. "Note to self never let the Box Ghost write invitations again. Well anyway ghost boy this is our Christmas party where every ghost comes to celebrate Christmas in harmony."

"A Christmas party," Danny asked. "Thanks but no thanks I've had it with Christmas. I'm leaving." All the ghosts were shocked from what he said and just watched has he made his way to the door. Ember stepped in front of Danny blocking his way. She was wearing a Santa Clause hat, red long sleeve gloves with white fur at the end, a red skirt, a red mini Santa coat and red boots with white fur balls that hanged from them. "Move it Ember."

"C'mon Danny stay please," Ember begged. All the other ghosts began asking him to stay.

"No I'm leaving I hate Christmas," Danny yelled. He then walked past Ember. When he made it to the door he heard a sniff. He turned around to see Ember was sniffing with watery eyes. Danny's eyes began to become wide. "Ember you're not goanna cry are you?"

"No," Ember sniffed with tears falling down her face. Danny got down on his knees.

"Embers please don't cry," Danny pleaded. If it means that much to you I'll stay, I'll just don't cry."

"Really," Ember said looking Danny right in the eyes. Danny nodded his hoping Ember would stop. Ha well in that case sure but don't think about leaving again. The other ghosts started laughing. Danny realized he'd been tricked stomped over to the other side of the room.

"What's his problem," Skulker yelled.

"I don't know," Ember said. "I guess this just was bad idea."

_30 minutes later_

Danny didn't spend any time to mingle with the other ghosts. He sat by the Christmas tree eating the candy canes that were hanged on it.

"Excuse dear but can we talk," a voice said to Danny. Danny turned to see the Lunch Lady wearing a green dress with her hair in a bun. He nodded his head for her to speak. "Dear I just got done talking with Skulker and what he said surprised me. Why were you destroying Christmas decorations?" Danny sighed thinking he should tell at least one person why he hates Christmas.

_A few minutes later_

"Oh my so that's why this holiday isn't your time of year." Danny nodded his head. "Why don't you tell your parents that this argument is hurting you?"

"I tried, but they said I was choosing sides," Danny replied. "Even if they did stop it's only for a few minutes." The Lunch Lady didn't know what else to say so she left. Within a few minutes Kitty tried to make Danny a little more festive but failed. Almost everyone tried, but failed. Everyone wanted him to leave because he being a killjoy. Ember was the last line of defense.

Hey Dipstick how's it going, Ember cheered. "You know you could try to at least have a little fun while you're here." Danny shot Ember a dirty look as saying to back off. Ember then saw something that could work. "Hey Danny look mistletoe! You know what that means."

"It means get away from me," Danny snapped. Ember pouted and thought she should still try. She kissed Danny on the cheek. Danny shot up blushing.

"What the hell are you doing," Danny yelled.

"Trying to return some of that spark you usually got Dipstick," Ember screamed back. "Year after year this party gets duller and duller! So I thought if we invited you, you could liven things up around here!"

"Well you thought wrong if anything I'd have more fun being chased by Skulker," Danny screamed. "And you know what miss remember how about you remember not to bug me ever again!" You dried up forgotten piece of crap." Everyone gasped at this. Embers eyes started to tear up.

"People remember who I am," she sob.

"Yeah after you brainwash them but when it's gone they're like Ember who," Danny spat. Ember turned around so Danny wouldn't see her cry.

"Get out of here," She stated. "Nobody wants you here anyway. I have a show to do in five minutes and don't want to see you ever again."

Danny didn't complain and turned for the exit. When he reached the door Skulker stepped in front of the exit.

What now Skulker I'm leaving okay Danny sounding even more aggressive. Skulker threw a wrap box with a bow to Danny. "What's this a bomb?"

"I don't know it's from Ember," Skulker shot back. "She thought you should get at least a present since you didn't have a secrete Santa. Don't know why she do it for scourge like you."

"Ow," a voice screamed out in pain. Every one turned to see Ember on the ground holding her wrist. "Ow my wrist I think I broke it. There's no way I can play my guitar. Does anyone know how to play a guitar?" Skulker picked her guitar up and tried to play only for the strings to snap. "I guess that's it party's over." Ember then began to cry. All she ever wanted was to have a great Christmas like she used to when she was alive. Danny saw their faces and started to feel bad. He looked into the mirrior and didn't like what he saw. A bitter Danny who was major scourge. He then looked at his gift and saw a card was taped to it.

Dear Dipstick,

I know you can play guitar and your pretty good. I've seen you practice a few times and you could be a pro with my help. I invited you to this party because you always seem happy when your with your family and friends. And that's what we seriously need that here in the Ghost Zone. After all that is what Christmas is about and no one knows that better than you do. So use this gift to bring some of that holiday cheer our way.

Sincerely

Ember

P.S. Sorry about your guitar Dipstick. Yeah I saw you trip and fall on your old one. And no I am not spying on you.

A tear fell onto the card. It was Danny's tear, he was crying. He open his gift to a black guitar that shined and was shaped like Embers. He looked back to see her and everyone else's face sad and gloomed.

"I did this," he said to himself. "I was so being mad that I hurt the people who tried to give me a Christmas I've never had before. Ironic, my enemies trying to cheer me up and give me something my parents couldn't. I've got to fix this."

Everyone heard the door slam. Ember with looked to see Dipstick was gone. She sighed.

C'mon guys lets clean up party's over, she sobbed.

A loud voice went off, "No one's going anywhere!" Every one turned towards the stage to see Danny with a black guitar. From what I understand this party ends at midnight and its only nine thirty. So we got a ways to go people" Danny started to play Jingle Bell Rock. "Ember get your butt up here I need a singer." Ember flew up stage and grabbed the micro-phone. "Skulker fireworks."

"Fireworks," Skulker asked confused.

"Fireworks," Danny said again with a wink.

"Oh fireworks," Skulker said getting the point. Ember was still confused on want was happening. Danny saw Ember was a little nervous and scared. He walked over to her.

"C'mon Ember let's give a Christmas to remember," Danny said softly. Ember nodded her head with that cocky smile she always wore.

A one two three four, she screamed. Danny then blasted on his guitar while Ember sang her heart out. The crowd went wild, but when Skulker threw his bombs in the air to explode flashing lights the crowd went crazy scream Danny's and Ember's name. The continue to play the night away.

_Hours later_

"Ow my fingers feel like they're bleeding," Danny whined.

"Your pretty good Dipstick," Ember cheered causing Danny to blush. Ember saw how everyone was talking about how this party was best they'd had in a long time. This made Ember smile feeling warm and tingling. Danny felt so happy to see Ember smiling how she was.

"Hey Ember," he began. Ember looked to see what was bugging Danny now. Listen I'm sorry for being… Danny couldn't finish because Ember hit in him in the head with her guitar. "Ow Ember!"

That's for making me cry and for almost wrecking the party, she yelled.

But I came fixed it, Danny whined.

"I know," Ember said softly, "that's why you're coming back next year." Everyone in the room gasped. Danny and Ember to see Youngblood holding mistletoe above their heads. Every one panicked thinking Danny would go ballistic. But instead he his hand behind Embers head and kissed her. At first she was shocked that ghost boy was kissing her. After a moment pass she kissed him back thinking wow he's a pretty good kisser. They made out for about five minutes. Danny then decided he had better head home. Ember said she would teleport him home.

Danny house

Um thanks for the guitar and for the ride home, Danny said.

"No problem Dipstick," Ember replied. Danny made his way to the portal. "Hey Dipstick."

"Yeah" Danny said.

"On New Year's I have a concert and I need another guitar player," Ember said while blushing. "So will you come and play with me again."

"Yeah sure sounds like fun, but first," Danny said while locking lips with Ember again. Danny put one hand around her waist and the other behind her head. Ember put her hands on Danny's back. She felt Danny's tongue pressing against her lips for entry. She opened up to let him in as she pressed herself closer to him. She couldn't believe that she was making out with him and also how it felt so good. Danny broke the kiss looking deep into her eyes making her blush.

"You know Ember," he began. "There's a private concert going on my room and I think I'm going to need a beautiful singer. Are you in?"

Ember put her arms around Danny's neck knowing where he was getting at. "You got it Dipstick as long as I'm the one running the show," She said softly while kissing his neck. Danny smiled and then picked Ember up bridal style. He went through the portal to end up in his basement. He walked to his room carrying Ember thinking best Christmas ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The ghost before Christmas

**Thank you guys for the comments. It made my day.**

Chapter 2

Danny was asleep in his bed. He felt something heavy on his chest. He opened them to see Ember was asleep with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. He thought to himself thinking what was she doing in his bed. He look under his blanket to see more of her than he needed too. His nose started to bleed. "Okay Danny calm down think. What happened last night?" Then at all at once the night events hit him. He then smiled sat down looking at the girl who he had lost his virginity too. He then heard knocking at his door.

"Danny boy it's Christmas wake up," yelled Jack. "C'mon we can't presents until every ones down stairs."

Okay dad just let get dressed, Danny yelled. Ember then took her pillow and hit Danny in his face.

"Shut up Dipstick i'm trying too sleep," Ember mumbled.

Danny is someone in there with you, Jack yelled again. "I'm coming in" Danny panicked thinking what to do. He picked Ember up and threw her into his closet. Jack then came bursting into Danny's room with the Fenton Thermos ready. All he saw was his son in his boxers. "Um" Jack was looking around not seeing anyone else in the room. "Sorry Danny boy I thought someone else was here. "Um so uh just hurry and get ready. Santa left a lot of presents for you!" Jack left the room without another word. Danny sighed and opened his closet door to see an angry Ember. Her eyes glowed bright red, and she became fully dressed.

"What the hell Dipstick," she yelled. If that is how you tre... she couldn't finish because Danny had pressed his lips against hers. He then broke the kiss.

"I sorry Em," he started, "but if you yell any louder my parents are gonna hear us then come up stairs to find..." Danny couldn't finish cause Ember kissed Danny then broke the kiss.

"Okay Baby Pop I get it, but don't think you can screw me then leave me. Your still going to play at my concert or I'm going to kill you!"

"I wouldn't do that to you Em and of course I'm gonna play. I said I would and I will." I'll meet you at your place at six." He leaned in for another kiss, but Ember put her finger on his lips.

"Sorry Baby Pop, but you only get so many. I'll see you in a few days then maybe I'll let you kiss me." She then fazed through Danny's floor. Danny sighed as he got dressed and headed down stairs.

_Later_

"About time Danny," Jazz said annoyed. "We've been waiting for like ever."

Alright kids that's enough, Maddie said. After ever one had a present to open Maddie began, "Kids I know your father and I have arguments on Santa that get out of hand. I just want you kids to know that we're sorry and we'll try better next year." Jazz and Danny smiled. They liked the idea of their parents not fighting next year. Everyone opened their presents. Danny got the new Dumpty Humpty Cd, the new Doom game, clothes, and an new computer. Jazz got clothes, books, and she also got a new computer. Danny was happy about how his parents weren't fighting. He forgot to ask his parents if he could attend Ember's concert.

"Uh Mom, Dad can I ask you guys something," Danny asked. His parents looked at him giving him the okay look. "My friend needs a guitar player for her concert. And she asked me if I could play."

"Of course Danny," said Maddie. "When is it."

"New Years"

"Oh well that's fine just remember to call us okay."(**ITS 12:05 a.m BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP GOING**)

"Okay mom I will." New Years Eve came faster than Danny expected. Sam and Tucker weren't back which made it perfect for Danny. He didn't want have to explain what he was doing at a concert. But Jazz wouldn't let up. She kept asking and asking until Danny snapped. He told her everything about the Christmas party besides the fact he had sex and made out with Ember. Jazz just told Danny to be careful. Now here it is no backing out now. Danny stood outside Ember's front door. He knocked three times.

"Hold on," came a voice from inside the house. Out came Ember in her usual outfit. "Oh Dipstick it's you." Danny gave Ember a rose. "Oh well aren't you the romantic. That gives you a peck on the check."

"What if I told you that I also have a limo coming to pick us up," Danny asked. Ember put both her hands on her hips.

"Well Baby Pop that would get you a five minute make out session. But I don't think..." Before Ember could finish a limo pulled up. Danny took Embers hand and pulled her into the limo. "Oh my god you actually got us a limo"

"I got people in high places," Danny stated proud. Ember put her hands around Danny's neck and leaned against him. Danny began to blush like crazy.

"Well Dipstick I guess you get what you deserve," Ember whispered into his ear. She put both hands on Danny's cheeks and planted her lips on top of his. Danny put both his hands around Ember's waist. Ember slipped her tongue into his mouth as he moaned. Danny started moving his hands up her shirt. Ember didn't mind, she loved how gentle he was her unlike her past boyfriends. Danny started to gnaw and suck on Ember's neck. She moaned, "O my god don't you dare stop Dipstick!"

A voice yelled, "Oh my god dude!" Danny and Ember both stopped faces as red as a tomato. It was Johnny and Kitty who had just got in the limo. Ember had invited them to watch her show but forgot they were picking them up.

"Um hi Johnny, Kitty," Danny said. They both said hi while Kitty moved over to talk to Ember.

"So Em what were you playing to do," Kitty asked.

"Um..just make out," Ember weakly replied.

"Hmm looked more like it was gonna go way past that"

"What?! Kitty I'm not going have sex in a car." Though Ember had to admit it did sound kinda of a hot. Danny and Johnny just watched the girls talk while those two had nothing to talk about.

"So Johnny do you want a drink or something," Danny asked.

"Yeah sure dude what you got, Johnny replied.

"We've got Mountain Dew, Choke, Sprite, and water."

"What dude, where's the beer?"

Danny frowned. "Johnny I'm under age I'm not aloud to drink."

"Don't worry dude I got something fix that," Johnny said reaching into his coat. Johnny pulled out a bottle of whisky. "Here man drink this it will put hair on your chest."

"Sorry Johnny, but from seeing my dad I don't want chest hair." (**Chest hair is nasty shave it or wax it please!**)

"Oh c'mon man. Don't worry we won't tell anyone if have a sip."

"No Johnny, plus I have to play tonight so I can't get drunk."

"I'm not saying get drunk. I'm saying..." Johnny was hit on the head with Ember's guitar before he could finish. "Ow, Ember what the hell."

Johnny quite offering beer to my Dipstick, Ember yelled. "I want to keep this one and if make him an alcoholic I'm going to kick your ass got it!" Johnny nodded in defeat as Kitty rubbed her boyfriends while laughing. "And Dipstick you need to be more firm with Johnny or he'll walk all over you got it!" Danny nodded his head too afraid to say anything. "Now get out your guitar and start practicing." Danny gulped as he reached behind the sit to grab his guitar. He pulled it out. He tuned it before playing to make sure it was just right. The rest of the ride went on. Ember gave Danny tips on how to play better. Johnny and Kitty made out while Ember and Danny practiced for the concert. When they arrived Johnny and Kitty went to find their sits. Danny and Ember were back stage. The show was going to start soon.

"Um Ember," Danny asked.

Yeah Dipstick," she replied.

So um are we dating, I mean what are we? Ember put her hand on her face.

"Dipstick were are we now!"

"Um a concert." Ember now punched Danny in the arm.

"No you idiot we're on date! I swear you are so clueless." She put her hand on his cheek while giving him a peck. "But that's what makes you so cute" They walked on stage to face a huge crowd. "Hello ghost zone! Tell me who you love!" Danny played the night away until it came to the countdown til midnight. When it reached zero Danny grab Ember into a new years kiss. He thought this year sure is going to be different.

End

**Their you guys go. I know it's not Christmas anymore but we are still in January. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I don't plan on making a number squeal. But if you guys really want one. I'll think about it if I get enough reviews hahahaha. I am though working on another DxE story but it's not going to be as straight forward. Just need to redone it cuz it sucks. Once It's ready I'll post it. See you guys real soon! (^_^) **


End file.
